<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day In The Life Of Nox by CF8WRK4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043076">A Day In The Life Of Nox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U'>CF8WRK4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dreamswap Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a bit overwhelming being a timid Nox Lamia but most days are just fine.<br/>Bitty's mentioned belong to Sai and Nat who owns the Tails and Scales bitty shop, a shop specializing in Dreamtale inspired Lamia Bitty.<br/>Please visit or support them at https://tails-and-scales.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day In The Life Of Nox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please mind the spelling mistakes and errorsXD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's been six months since I was adopted out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was always nervous  about the idea of leaving the shop, but Sai and Nat had encouraged me that being adopted was a good thing. That it was an opportunity to gain new family and see more of the world, more beyond the humble shop walls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And they were right, I've been adopted by my human Dawn and I couldn't be happier with them!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But...</em>
</p>
<p> I ducked back into Dawns hood as another group of people passed by us.</p>
<p>.<em>..I'm sorry Sai and Nat, I haven't changed.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I'm still the timid Nox as before.</em>
</p>
<p>  "You okay, buddy"? Dawn asked</p>
<p>I nodded, a bit reluctantly.</p>
<p> Today was supposed to turn out differently.</p>
<p>I don't usually like going out to crowded places and Dawn knows that. Their pretty understanding when I needed a quite space or somewhere private to relax and don't push me to try to go out to over populated area's.</p>
<p>But today was different, Dawn had ordered me a novel for me at the bookstore and I was so excited that I decide despite my usual weariness I wanted to travel with them there this time. It seemed like a straight forward trip anyway. Traveling from home, going to the store, then come right back.</p>
<p>The trip there wasn't so bad at first, it was almost exciting! The both of us braving public transportation and pedestrians, while accompanied by a great music sound track.</p>
<p>(Got to love bitty head-phones)</p>
<p>  Thing's only started getting complicated when we entered the bookstore, the place was surprisingly crowded that day with a large line at the check out desk that stretched a good portion. We had opted to just it wait out, I had my ear phones so that would have kept me entertained.</p>
<p>But the sheer amount of people that stared at me was overwhelming, with people coming up asking questions about me and even asking Dawn if they could hold or touch me. Dawn put a stop to that very quickly by politely saying no and to please mind their distance. Most to their credit were understanding and even embarrassed, but their were one or two that seemed to take offence.</p>
<p>  The final straw was when someone tried taking a picture of me and I hide inside Dawns hoodie. My human immediately left the line after that and found a shadowed corner.</p>
<p>Reaching into their hood they tried to calm be as best as they could, stroking my tail and rubbing my skull.</p>
<p>But none of it seemed to help.</p>
<p>  "Are okay buddy" Dawn asked</p>
<p>I hesitated before shaking my head no.</p>
<p> "Do you...do you just want to head home"?</p>
<p>I nodded yes.</p>
<p>Dawn called a car to come pick us up, while inside I could feel all the negative emotions grew inside them. Feelings of anger, regret, and guilt; none directed at me but did little to quell my own guilt at todays events.</p>
<p>I pressed myself sadly towards Dawns chest.</p>
<p>Why did I have to be so timid? So easily anxious?</p>
<p>I stared up at Dawn who glowered out the window.</p>
<p> "Maybe.." I thought sadly "Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the shop"</p>
<p>All I do is inconvenience Dawn, it's a wonder they haven't thought to replace me with a more outgoing bitty.</p>
<p>When the car finally stopped and we got out, I was confused as instead of being dropped off at the house were instead standing in front of the hiking trail near our home.</p>
<p>  "I know your probably tired and want to go home" Dawn said softly, any negativity now but gone "But I wanted to know if your up for it"</p>
<p>I blinked dumbly for a few moments before realization hit me and I smiled and excited smile. </p>
<p>Putting my headphones on I placed myself on the top of Dawns head, gripping tightly. I patted the top of their scalp and giving them the signal to go as I played the sound track to "How To Train Your Dragon".</p>
<p>(I'm not ashamed to say a lot of my music choices come from Sai and hearing things that used to be played in the shop helped me feel a bit closer to my first home)</p>
<p>With that conformation Dawn began to jog up the hill, the ride was bumpy but thrilled me to no end. I could feel the warm breeze brush my skull as leaves rustled in the wind.</p>
<p>When we finally made it to the top the sky was orange as the sun began to set, all at once Dawn stretched their arms and began to spin on top of the hill. I held tight as I could, from my perch seeing all the town and hills around me bathed in the same warm colored life.</p>
<p>As exciting as riding dragons could be, to a bitty though, riding on a human is just as good.</p>
<p>Wanting to catch their breath Dawn finally sat down on the trail, taking off their hoodie and letting me lay on it.</p>
<p>  After awhile Dawn finally spoke "I'm sorry for what happened"</p>
<p>My smile diminished and I turned away from them "You couldn't have known....besides it was my fault for overreacting"</p>
<p> "You weren't"! Dawn cut in, seeing me flinch they continued in a softer tone "You deserve to feel safe, that's more reasonable than anything" they paused before going on "Your my friend Nox, my family. That means I want you to feel like you could be safe with me, because I care about you"</p>
<p>  My eye stung and began to feel damp "You..you care about me"?</p>
<p>They smiled a soft smile before reaching down and petting my head saying "I love you"</p>
<p>We stayed silent the rest of the time there.</p>
<p>Seeing the sky go from orange, to pink, to purple, and not heading home till the stars began to sparkle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>So in the end I still haven't changed much, I'm working to manage my anxiety at least and I'll do what I can to try to venture out in the way that makes me most comfortable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though for now I prefer spending my days with Dawn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With most evening consist of us eating dinner together, tonight I was eating Gumbo with rice and sliced apples for dessert. I ate while reading my book till I was so content and full I'd fall asleep right at the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would feel Dawn pick me up gently and place me in my bed by the window, leaving the curtain just open enough for me to see the moon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They'd whisper "Good night, I love you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you more" I'd say drowsily</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I love you most" the retorted cheerfully, stroking my head and I'd finally fall asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>There be no room for argument.</p>
<p>And that was okay with me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please mind the spelling mistakes and errorsXD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>